Surrender to Me
by Animeboyslover
Summary: Please. he begged her as the tears silently fell from his eyes to her face.surrender yourself to me as i did to you!Naru x Saku but the main couple is Sasuke x OC
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody this is my first Naruto fic so it may not be so good, it's a Sasuke x

OC. So in this fic Sasuke is going to go with a made up character. Anyway hope you

Like it.

Naruto:" Of course there going to like it, believe it!"

Sasuke:" Hn, yea right you know she's a lousy writer

Me:"aww, why do u have to be so mean sasu-chan?

Sasu:death glareI told u not to call me that!!!!"

Me: "why not sasu-chan?"

Naru: "yea, why not _sasu-chan!"_

Sasu: "grrrr! THAT"S IT!jumps on Naruto and starts beating him up

Naru: HELP!!!!!!!!

Me: Idiots, Well while I go help Naruto and put Sasuke to sleep sakura would you?

Sakura: sure! Animeboyslover does not own Naruto or any of its characters, if she

Did Sasuke would be her boy friend and sakura would be a boy-Wha? hey! WHO

WROTE THIS??!!?!

Me: yea who wrote that! holding pen behind back

Anyway on with the fic!!!!! (_Thoughts)(_**Inner sakura)**

Surrender To Me by: Animeboyslover

Chapter1

It was a typically normal day in the village of Konohoa, the birds were singing, the sky

Was a beautiful blue, and Team 7 was at the training grounds; waiting for their

Forever tardy teacher. All was as it should be……..except for one thing…..**Kakashi **

**Was even later than usual……** And the members of Team 7 were not happy.

"ARRGH! He's late again!!!" Naruto Uzumaki shouted while pacing around. "Now

Naruto, Kakashi-sensei is very busy helping protect the village; he probably got

Caught up in some thing on his way here." **"Or, he's jacking off somewhere to that **

**Perverted book of his! "Inner Sakura yelled. **Sasuke just sat there deep in thought

But, inside he felt the same way. "_Damn it Kakashi, Where are you?"_ Then, as if on

Que poof! Kakashi appeared right behind Naruto. "Hey Team!" "WHA?!?!?!" Naruto

Jumped about ten feet in the air. "WILL YOU STOP DOING THAT!?!?!!!!!" Kakashi

Ignored Naruto's outburst. "Sorry im late team, I-""Your always late Kakashi, what

Else is new?" Sasuke interrupted. Kakashi gave a mysterious smile behind his mask.

"True, but I have good reason this time today-!" At that moment two kunai flew out of

Nowhere, pinning both Naruto and Sasuke to a tree. "WHA?!?!, Hey! Someone get

Me down!!!!" Naruto shouted. "Grrrr! shut-up Naruto!" Sasuke growled. "Oh No! An

Attacker!" Sakura shouted. "Now, Now Sakura calm down there is no attacker."

Kakashi explained. But, Sakura was still in hysterics." BUT! THE KUNAI! AND THE

TREE! AND OUT OF NO WHERE!!!! AND!" "It's no attacker, it's the reason I was so

Late today." Sakura began to calm down. Kakashi looked up. "Alright, come on out

You're scaring them half to death." Then, out of the trees jumped a figure who landed

right front of Kakashi. "Whose that Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked, having just

released Himself from the tree. Sasuke did the same and they both made their way

towards their teacher and the stranger. "Well with the fight against Orochimaru, the

sand, and sound Village not going well we had to get some help. "So Hokage-sama,

decide to seek Help from overseas." "This is all very interesting sensei but, what does

this have to do With our guest?" Sakura asked. "**Yeah because your lecture was **

**borin me. Inner Saku said. **"Well class meet your new teammate Mya."

"WHAT?!?!?!" Naruto and Sakura yelled. Sasuke chose to say nothing but, his face

showed a little shock. "Yes, your new teammate, Mya say hello." The stranger

nodded towards the Their direction. At that moment Naruto burst out laughing.

"What are you laughing at? Sakura fumed. "W-w-hat kind of guy is named Mya?

Ahahaha!" Kakashi gave Naruto a questioning look. "Guy? Sorry but your wrong

Naruto, Mya? Don't you think? You should show them?" Mya then took off her jacket

revealing a tank top hiding Some very large breasts and lifted off her hat letting long

crinkly black hair tumble Down. Naruto stared in shock. "Y-you're a girl?!?!?" Kakashi

only chuckled at Naruto's response. "Yes Naruto, Mya is a girl; she is from the U.S.

and was highly recommended to help the village, Now take awhile to get to know her

and then well have a training session."Kakashi then went to sit a the base of the tree

and pulled out Icha Icha Paradice vol. 6 and began to read. The team looked at their

new teammate with interest. She did not look like an ordinary Kunoichi (A/N: female

ninja).

Instead of a dress, skirt, or tight pants; she wore baggy pants with lots of pockets.

Instead of a skin-tight shirt or a shirt revealing lots of skin; she wore a simple tank top

With the Konohoa leaf symbol on it. Instead of the typical shows of the village; she

Wore shoes that covered her whole feet and were black as night. She also did not

Wear her hair down or in a nice style, but stuffed in a large black hat that covered her

Eyes. (A/n: think t.k. from digimon season 2) But what caught the team's attention

the most was the scowl that stayed on her face the entire time. Naruto decided to

Start up a conversation. "So Mya, Do you like Konohoa so far?"

"Hn" was her reply.

"Ok, what's your favorite color?"

"Hn"

"Favorite food?"

"Hn"

"Do you know any other word besides "Hn"?

"Hmmph!"

"Ooook, I think we made progress."

At that moment Kakashi walked over to them. "So, did you learn anything about

Mya?" Naruto frowned. "Well she likes the word "Hn" a lot."

"Hn"

"See?"

Kakashi laughed. "Well, that's enough for now, time to train." "Naruto your with

Sakura, Sasuke your with Mya." Sasuke looked at Mya with a little curiosity but, Mya

returned the look with nothing but pure hatred. Huh?, What's her deal?

TBC!!!!!!!

Sorry guys writer's block but ill write a little later don't worry she hates Sasuke for a

Reason; but not because of something he did. You'll find out later hope u enjoyed this

chapter ill see ya later review!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everybody sorry for the wait I was having so much going on I didn't have time to

Write; anyway let's get on with the fic!

Sasuke: Yes please do, your excessive babbling was beginning to annoy me.

Naruto: Hey Sasuke! Don't be mean to ABL believe it!

Me: aww thanks Naru-chan! hugs Naruto

Naru:blushes umm you're welcome.

Sasu: whatever………

Me: anyway on with the fic!

Surrender To Me By: Animeboyslover

Chapter 2

Previously: Sasuke looked at Mya with a bit of curiosity, but she only returned the

Look with nothing but pure hatred. / _Huh? What's her deal/_

Sasuke put his question aside for the moment and got into battle stance, Mya did the

same. They both waited for the signal to start. "Begin." Sasuke went to strike but

Mya was no longer in front of him, he couldn't sense her chakra either. Sasuke then

found himself on the ground. Mya had got him with a drop kick. "You should really

work on your chakra sensing." She stated simply. Sasuke smirked. "So you can talk

huh?" He then quickly got up and threw a punch, only to have his arm grabbed and

his body thrown against a tree; he then felt an army of fists pounding into his

stomach and 4 kunai pinning him to the tree. Mya then stood in front of him with a

smug look on her face. "You should give up." She simply stated. Sasuke was

pissed. With lightning speed, Sasuke got off the tree and tackled Mya to the ground.

Mya found herself face to face with the blazing inferno of Sasuke's sharingan and

her arms pinned above her head by his hands. "Now who should give up?" Sasuke

smirked. "Don't underestimate me-!" Sasuke stopped in mid-sentence and stared

into Mya's eyes as she struggled to get free. He swore that deep in her eyes past

the anger and determination he saw a flash of fear. But before he could make sure

of his deduction Mya kneed him in the stomach. Sasuke gasped in pain, Mya then

grabbed him by the arm rolled them over picked him up and slammed him to the

ground. Sasuke looked up at Mya and saw nothing but hatred in her eyes "I HATE

YOU. "She said. Her words dripping with hate. She then walked away into the

woods without a word. "Sasuke-kun! Are you alright?!?!!?" sakura screeched with

worry in her voice. **"Who does that BITCH think she is hurting my Sasuke!" **

**Inner sakura yelled.** "Im fine." Sasuke said in his usual monotone voice as he got

up off of the ground. "Man Sasuke! She really kicked your ass!!!"Naruto teased

while going into fits of laughter. "She must really hate you!" "Hn whatever, loser."

Sasuke retorted. "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME YOU BASTARD?!?!?!" Naruto

Screamed. Ignoring Naruto's outburst and Sakura's obsessive pestering Sasuke

began to think. _/What was with that look she gave me? Is she afraid of me? If so _

_why? I've never even met her; Whatever it is im going to find out/_

TBC!!!

Well there ya have it ,another chapter and sorry its so short but inspiration is hard to find these days. See ya later!!!!!!!!!!!!!:-)!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Ok ppl i really hope i gets some reviews for this fic soon; im starting to think this story sucks (cries)

Naruto:aww dont cry ABL its ok its a great story, believe it!!!!(hugs ABL)

ABL:thanks naruto, i needed that

Sasuke:like i said lousy writer

Abl:(cries harder)

Naru:arrgh!, shut up Sasuke!!

Sasu:heh dobe...

ABL:(sniffles) I dont own Naruto or anthing to do with it but if i did it probally would have gotten canceled!(cries again)

Naruto:oh no(tries to get ABL to stop bawling)

Sasuke:proceed on with the fic

Surrender to me by Animeboyslover

Chapter3

The next day was the groups first mission as a 4 man cell. Although they had already seen their teamate in action; they still had

there doubts about the outcome of the mission. Kakashi appeared before them to give the stats on the mission. "Ok team today's

mission is quite simple:We are to retrieve and deliver a scroll from the land of the mist to the land of the waves." Naruto and

Sakura sighed with relief. Mya said nothing. "What's the catch Kakashi?" sasuke asked knowing all to well that they never had

missions _this _easy. Kakashi scratched his head nervously. "Well there will be some rouge ninja about that might want to stop us;

did i forget to mention that?"he asked not liking the looks his students gave him. "Heh, i knew it." sasuke replied cockly.

"Whatever." Mya simply stated. Sasuke slowly turned his gaze towards her direction. "Is there something you'd like to say to me?"

Sasuke askedhis temper flaring up. Mya only snuffed him "Nothing at all."she siply replied she then turned her back to him.

Sasuke resumed his usual indifferent mask, but inside he was silently fuming. "_Who does she think she is does dhe think she is _

_better than me?!?!?"_ "Ok now im going to break you into teams:Naruto and Sakura you are team one, Mya and Sasuke your team

two." Naruto cheered,sakura sulked,sasuke said"Feh",mya only scowled. "Team 1 will hold onto the scroll as we travel to The Land

Of Waves and Team 2 will protect Team 1." all four of them nodded at the instructions. "Ok then lets go."

The trip and the retrival of the scroll from the Village Hidden In The Mist went fairly well, the group was now on their way to the

Land of Waves. Naruto and Sakura where in the front behind Kakashi. Sasuke and Mya were tailing behind their teacher. "Ok team

we are almost there stay alert!"kakashi adviced. They all simply nodded at the instructions.Sasuke decided to take the traveling

time to ask Mya a question. "Hey, whats your deal anyway?" Mya was about to respond when she sensed some unfamiliar chakra

coming at the team fast. She quickly fell back and waited for the attacker to show himself; Sasuke saw Mya do this and fell back as

well. Mya hid in a bush and waited untill she sensed some chakra. She threw one of her kunai and smirked when she heard the

sound of it hitting its target. But what Mya didnt expect was to see not a rouge ninja but sasuke pinned to the tree by her kunai.

"YOU!,what are you doing i thought you were the rouge ninja;i could have killed you,you IDIOT!"Mya fumed. Sasuke was also not

pleased. 'Will you just get me down!"he yelled back. "SHUT UP!!!!"the Uchiha fumed "WHO THE HE-!"before sasuke could finish

he found himself in a nearby bush and mya's hand clasped over his mouth. "Shhh!"she mouthed as she peeked through the

bushes. Then as if on que 2 rouge ninja jumped down and landed rigth next to the bush mya and sasuke were hiding in. "Hey you

see those nin-brats anywhere?"ninja #1 asked as he looked around the clearing focusing on sensing chakra. "No, i was sure i saw

them come this way;i know they have the scroll." ninja #2 replied. Mya figured now was her chance she looked down at

sasuke"Stay here and don't get in my way."she simply replied and in the blink of an eye she was gone."Ok well lets go and see if

we can find the other part of their team." ninja # 1said. "I don't think so." both ninjas looked up in a tree to see mya sittin there

smirking confidently "Ahh so there you are;now why dont you be a good girl and give me that scroll and i promise your death will

be quick and painless."this only made mya smirk more. "Once again; i dont think so." bith ninjas frowned. "alright you asked for it

little girl." both ninjas then jumped up and went to strike mya where she stood but she was already gone. "Huh?!?! whered she

go!?!?!" "right here." mya then kicked ninja one in his back and slammed ninja two into a tree. "HA!,is that all?"mya asked. "Not

quite little girl!" ninja one having recovered from the kick to the back, came into view with sasuke in his grasp."now either giveus

the scroll or your little boyfriend here dies.""I TOLD YOU NOT TO GET IN MY AHHH!!!!!"mya didnt get to finish her sentence due

to a kunai thrown in her back by ninja two. "AHAHAH! rule #1 of being a shinobi :only care for yourself to survive

HAHAHAWHA?!?!" ninjatwo and one stared in disbelief because what ninja two stabbed was not mya but a long put in her place."

"Substitution Jutsu?!?!?;but its impossible!!!!" "heh." a familiar voice said. Then suddenly ninja one let go of sasukedue to a kunai

in his back. Ninja two stared in horror as he watched his teamate fall. "BUT HOW?!?!? WHERE IS SHE! WHERE ISTHAT LITTLE

BITC!" he then found him self pinned to a tree by mya as she slowly inched a kunai in his neck. "First rule of the shinobi:always

be on alert! never let your guard down,for the sake of your teamates as well as yourself." mya corrected as she ledged the kunai in

deeper ashe gagged on his last breath. "It is in not knowing that rule that led to your demise."and after saying that Myathrust the

kunai all the way in killing the ninja instantly. When done with her task,mya jumped down to checkonher teamate who was

currently staring at her with hidden awe.mya walked over and looked at sasuke intently."Are you alright, your not hurt anywhere

are you?"sasuke could see hidden in hereyes a hint ofworry. "Im fine."he stated."good."mya replied. (PUNCH!!!!!)Sasuke fell over

clutching his cheek where mya had punched him. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO GET MY WAY YOU­­-UGH!" mya fell to the ground

clutching her arm, upon further inspection sasuke could see a deep bleeding gash on mya's arm;the kind of gash you can only get

from a kunai cut." sasuke stared. "Howdid you get this,i saw you do the jutsu and get away ." sasuke explained. mya only stared at

him. "Quick thinking does not always mean quick acting."she stated simply. while trying to stop the bleeding. "You need medical

attention."he stated in his usual monotone voice. "no i just need to stop the bleeding."she then toreapieceof her shirt and wrapped

it around her arm. "Lets go catch up with the others" she simply.said sasuke nodded and follwed. The team successfully

completed the mission and were then heading back home. Sakuraseeing the scar mya's arm caused naruto and herself to ask

questions about what happened to the two shinobi during the mission. Questions which sasuke had to anwser since mya wasnt

going to say anyhing. He quickly went into detail about the fight (Leaving out the part about having to be rescued ;-) from begining

to end. The five soon arrived back in Konoha and went their seperate way each to exhausted to do no more than sleep.

Well there ya go chap 3 is up hope ya like it ill be posting more asap please review!

NAru:review please and ill kiss sasuke!

sasuke:(death glare)NO you wont

ABL:oh YES he will

Sasu:try me

ABL:(writing)and then sasuke put on a pink dress...

Sasuke:(in dress)WTF!!!!!!!

ABL:(smirks) you were saying?

Sasuke:please review this crazy girl's story!

Abl:thats more like it!

Naruto:aww cute dress sasuke ahahahaha!!!

sasuke:(deathglare)dobe...(starts to beat up naruto)

ABL:Ugh!NOT AGAIN!

ABL:(runs to break up the fight)Review plz!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone sorry for the wait, but I was sooo busy.

Sasuke: yeah right more like reading stories about me and Naruto getting together and ones with me and (shudders) my brother.

ABL: aww come on you are so cute as a baby

Sasu: (blushes) SHUT UP!

Naruto: Animeboyslover does not own Naruto or anything having to do with the show or manga.

ABL: oh Naruto you are so cool!

Naruto: Believe it!

ABL: Hey Naruto can I steal that catch phrase for a sec?

Naru: sure!

ABL: On with the fic BELIEVE IT!

Sasu: great now I have to deal with two dobes.

Surrender To Me by: Animeboyslover

Chapter 4

After about a few weeks, Naruto and Sakura could make one clear

Deduction about Mya: SHE ACTS JUST LIKE SASUKE!!! Yes,

True, for yes she did act like Sasuke, but she was much worse.

When they trained she was especially hard on Sasuke and Naruto,

When they set up camp during missions, she wouldn't sit near any

Of them, and during missions, she simply took out the enemy with

No teamwork. The only members on the team she was remotely

Nice to were Kakashi and Sakura. Naruto and Sakura didn't like it

One bit; Sasuke chose to pretend to be indifferent. "Sensei, What's

her deal?!??! Sakura asked. "She's like Sasuke-teme's double or

Something! " Naruto imputed. Kakashi just sat there and listened

To what his angry students had to say before responding. "Ok, OK

I'll talk to her." Kakashi ventured into the woods into a wide

clearing. "Come on out Mya, you know you can't hide from me."

"Hn" Mya replied before springing from a tall tree and landing in

Front of her teacher; her back towards him. "You know, your

being very rude to your teammates; don't you think you should lighten?

Up?" "I did not come here to make friends sensei; I came here to

train and get stronger so I can kill _him_; you know that." Kakashi

chuckled. "Yes, yes I know, but as the saying goes: "The flower

can not bloom without the dirt, the rain, and the sun." "Why should

I be nice to them?" Kakashi walked up to Mya and put his hand on

her shoulder. "Because they are great guys, both of them." Mya

only snorted at these words. Kakashi's eyes darkened. "Alright

then, if that's the way you want it; then as special training you are

to open up your teammates; if you fail I will not allow you to take

the Chunin exam!!!" Mya's face lost all its color. "Y-you

wouldn't!" Mya challenged. "oh I can and I will." Kakashi replied

with a devilish glint in his eye. Mya was beat and she knew it.

(sigh) "Fine, I'll do it." "Great, I just knew you would see it my

way." Mya only growled. "Now, now you better hurry; wasting

time trying to murder me wont help." Mya growled at Kakashi and

then started back towards the training grounds. (heh heh, this is

going to be interesting to watch.)Kakashi thought as he follwed his

angry student back to the training ground.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey ppl! Sorry for the long wait (yes I am always gonna say that) but I had a poetry

Project to do. Anyway im glad I got some reviews and even some flames (sniffles) and I

Will admit it stings a little.

Sasuke: of course they sting why do you think there called _flames?_

ABL: true

Naruto: well, I like the story

Sasuke: whatever

ABL: you know Naruto your kind of an inspiration to me.

Naruto: how?

ABL: because, ever calls you a failure and they always put you down, but no matter what

You always do your thing. That's cool.

Naruto: (blushes while scratching his head) aww its nothing.

Sasuke: whatever

ABL: aww Sasuke don't feel left out, I think your way cool too.

Sasuke:(smirks) you better

ABL: anyway, I don't own Naruto or any of its characters they all belong to…umm…

Hmm… Naruto what's your creator's name?

Sasuke: Masahi Kishamoto dummy!

ABL: yea what he said on with the fic!

Surrender to me By: Animeboyslover

(Thoughts)

Chapter five

The next day was the team's rest day, but for Mya it was a day of torture. Kakashi had

Instructed her to get to know her new teammates. Team 7 was to be off for three days. On

The first day Mya was instructed to go see Naruto. She found him at his favorite place:

The Ramen Shop. Mya went over and sat next to Naruto who was busy working on his

6th bowl of ramen. She gathered all of her courage and in the calmest voice she could

Manage "hello, Naruto." She said, Naruto after finishing his 7th bowl of ramen turned to

Greet who had called him. "Hey-!" he then froze when he saw who it was. Mya sat on the

Stool with her head down. Naruto could have sworn that she was shaking. For once she

Took off her hat, but she clutched it tightly in her hands. In Naruto's opinion, she looked

very tense and angry. "Hey Mya, are you ok?" He reached out to touch her shoulder only

to have her flinch and shake more. Naruto quickly pulled his hand back and looked at his

Teammate with concern. "So Naruto, how are you?" Mya asked while still trying to keep

her cool. "Im fine, and you?" Naruto began to feel nervous. "Im ok too." She replied.

Naruto decided he should see what's wrong. "Hey Mya are you ok? Cause you look a

little tense." Mya stayed silent for a while. (Ok Mya, you have to calm down this is part

of your mission, calm down.) Mya convinced herself to stop trembling and loosened the

grip on her hat. "I-Im sorry Naruto, Im just not good with people." Mya confessed.

Naruto smiled. "Then let me help you fix that." Naruto grabbed her hand and led them

away from the Ramen Shop. "Where are we going?" Mya asked trying to keep up. "Some

place peaceful." Naruto explained. He led Mya to a large clearing in the forest with a

Waterfall. It was quite beautiful; there were water lilies surrounding the waterfall which

made a very relaxing sound. "I come here when I want to be at peace, relax you know."

Mya nodded in understanding at Naruto's confession. "So what do you think?, Nice

Right?" "It's ok." Mya replied. Naruto's face fell a little but when he saw the faint

Sparkle in Mya's eyes he smiled again. "So why don't we train a little?" Naruto

suggested. Mya agreed and the two began their sparing match.

Ok everybody here is my new chapter I hope you all enjoyed it, spring break is Friday

and im off to Virginia beach so SAYONARA FOR NOW!

Sasuke: Great, more goofing off

ABL: hey, I need this vacation

Naruto: aww, I want to come too!

ABL: You can Naruto, ill just got to Virginia Beach and take your manga with me!!!

Naruto: YAY!!!!!!!!!

Sasuke: HN

ABL: BYE!!!!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Ok sorry im taking so long but you have to understand that I was posting and writing

This story at the same time. But im all done now so I will try to post faster so hang in

There please!

Naruto: YES!!!!

Sakura: YAY!

Sasu: Hn…

ABL: On with the fic

Surrender to me by Animeboyslover

Chapter 6

By night fall, Mya had learned everything about Naruto; from his favorite food to his

his shoe-size. She would never admit it to his face; But Mya could kind of tolerate Naruto.

(A/N: Toleratelike in Mya's world) He may be loud, annoying, and a little weird, but he is

sort of ok to be around. (He reminds me of my old sensei.) Mya thought. She then pushed

the thought aside and hurried home to prepare for her day with Sakura tomorrow.

The next day Mya found her self knocking on the door of the pink-haired kunoichi. Sakura

quickly opened the door. "Oh, hello Mya; What are you doing here?" "Hello Sakura, I w-

was Just wondering if you and I could….ummmm…you know…do some girls stuff

together?" Sakura's face lit up in a way Mya wasn't sure she liked so much. "Sure, come on

in!" Sakura Then dragged Mya into the house for a little game of make-over but for Mya it

would be Forever known as torture. hours later Mya came storming came storming down

the streets of Konoha; looking like a Murderous clown gave her make-up tips. (A/N: not a

pretty sight ppl.) (I WILL NEVER LET HER DO THAT AGAIN!!!!!) Mya practically

screamed in her head. (I can't believe this! Mya face burns and it itches and I know I look

ridiculous!) Mya thought. As soon as she got Home Mya headed straight to her bathroom to

get the gunk off of her face. After about an hour Her face was quite red but clean. "sigh

Much better." After cleaning her face Mya continued To examine herself in the mirror, she

touched her neck where a long slash mark resided. (Hmm, it's still there.) She thought while

still rubbing the mark. She then made her way to her Bedroom; to get things ready for her

day with Sasuke. After that was done she went to bed.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()DREAM)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()DREAM()()()()()()()()()()

_She was running, but she didn't know what she was running from. She then felt her-_

_self __Falling as she tripped over a log. She was then flipped over so that she was facing _

_her pursuer: __It was HIM. He grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head. She _

_looked down to see __That she was naked. "Hmmph!, your nothing but a tool for my _

_pleasure." He sneered as he __Quickly spread her legs. Mya then began to struggle only _

_to be slapped hard across the face._"_You little bitch!, how dare you defy me after all _

_I've done for you!" He then punched her hard __In the ribs, she could feel them crack. _

_"No one will ever want you like this; No one will ever __Love you; your not even worthy _

_of being my whore!" He spat with an evil laugh as he quickly __And harshly penetrated _

_her. All she felt was pain, mind-numbing, blood- searing pain. "Look __At me you slut!; _

_look at your master!" Mya forced herself to look at her rapist. His white skin __Began _

_to darken a bit, His long hair began to shorten and become spiked, and his evil bright _

_Yellow eyes changed into dark cold coal-black ones….….…….._

Mya awakened in cold sweat and heavy breathing. She took in her surroundings and realized

She was in her home safe and sound. She checked her alarm clock; it was 5:40 a.m. (The

sun Will be up soon.) She thought. So she decided to get an early start on the day.

At around 7 a.m. Mya was dressed and sitting down to a small breakfast. As she looked out

the Window she saw the first rays of the sun beginning to lift up over the horizon. She made

her Way upstairs to the roof and watched as the sun began to set. Mya couldn't help but

smile at The sight; she loved this part of the day for many reasons. She very rarely got to see

it so it Was very special. Seeing the sun rise and cast a bright glow over the village gave Mya

a sense Of inner peace. To Mya, the sun, as it caressed the buildings with is warm glow was

like a Knight in shining armor that chases away the evil demons of the night. Leaving nothing

but Peace and contentment. The sun was also a beacon of hope telling Mya that a new day

has Begun and it's a chance for her to makes things in her life better. So, as she sat on her

roof Enjoying her breakfast; watching the sun continue to rise, enjoying the last few moments

of Peace before the day really began, Mya knew that that as long as the sun continued to rise

and Cast that beautiful pink and gold glow over the world, things would get better.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()ok I know sappy much but you know, I don't care I love this part of the day I even wrote a

poem about it its called "the magic hour" if you want to hear it then I can add it as a bonus

chapter to the story anyway I gotta go do laundry see ya next time!


	7. Chapter 7

Two chapters in one day awesome! Ok im a posting maniac ill post as many chapters as I

Can. Ok one with the fic!

Surrender to me

Chapter 7

Mya left the house a little after 1 to go in search of the moody Uchiha. After asking around a

Little, she was told that Sasuke was at the Uchiha training grounds. She quickly made her way

Over there. Mya was surprised by the big size of Sasuke's house; it was way too big for only

One person in her opinion. She went to the back of the house to look for the training grounds,

"wow…." Mya whispered, taking at look at the training grounds. It was a large spacious

Throwing, traps, and other useful equipment. Mya finally spotted the Uchiha in the middle of

The clearing practicing his moves for hand to hand combat. "Hey." Mya called. Sasuke turned

Around "what are you doing here?' "I came to ask if you wanted to spar with me. Sasuke

Stared at her for a moment. "Sure." Mya pulled out some kunai and shuriken out of her bag

And got in to battle stance. "Hn, whenever your ready" "You first." Mya replied "Fine, here I

Come." Sasuke charged at Mya, who quickly evaded the attack and grabbed Sasuke's arm;

Attempting to throw him against the tree. But, sasuke saw this coming and allowed himself to

Be thrown only to back flip to avoid hitting the tree. He then threw a kunai at Mya; she quickly

Caught the kunai, but didn't notice the letter bomb attached to it. She quickly threw the kunai

before it exploded. Sasuke took this time to use his speed to get behind Mya, grab her, and

Slam her against a tree and quickly pinned her there. "Gotcha." "No!, don't touch me!!!"

Sasuke looked at Mya dumbstruck. Mya began to shake uncontrollably and tears begin to

Stream down her face. "Don't touch me!!!" she repeated. Sasuke quickly let go of the girl only

To have her sink down to the ground and continue to shake and cry. (What the hell is wrong

With her?!?)

Kakashi was on his way to Sasuke's house to evaluate Mya's progress. When he got there he

Saw Mya on the ground crying and holding herself, while shaking viciously and Sasuke

Standing over her looking horrified. "Sasuke!" Sasuke looked up to see his teacher running

Over with an angry look on his face. "Sasuke, what did you do?!" "I didn't do anything; she

Asked to spar with me, I pinned her to a tree and she freaked out." Kakashi's expression

Softened a bit. "Come on let's get her to the hokage……"

"She's fine now, just sleeping it off." Tsunade reassured the two ninja. "Thank-you, hokage-

San." "Please Kakashi, call me Tsunade." Tsunade insisted while winking at Kakashi. Sasuke

Rolled his eyes in annoyance. At that moment Mya step out of the hospital room looking as if

Nothing had happened. "Im going home." She stated before walking away. "Hey girl not so

Fast." Mya stopped and glared at Sasuke "what?" "Why did you freak out when I only touched

You?" "It's nothing." Sasuke frowned (a/n: well frowned more lmao!). "No it's not nothing;

Now tell the truth." "I said it's nothing, now leave me alone." Mya replied while picking up

her pace. Sasuke grabbed her arm and forced her to face him. "Tell me what's wrong now!" "I

said it's nothing, let me go!" Mya broke free from sasuke's grip and ran off. "sigh she still

has it I see." Kakashi stated walking up to sasuke. "What's wrong with her?" "Well sasuke, Im

not in a position to say; Mya will have to tell you that herself." "Tell me NOW!" "sigh fine,

But I will only tell you a little; well like you, Mya is an orphan." "And?" "Well, she lost her

Home too and one bad experience made her…" "Made her what!" " Afraid of guys." Kakashi

Simply stated. "You are not serious." "Im very serious, now anything else you want to know

you will have to find out from her." "How am I supposed to do that?" Kakashi smiled behind

His mask. "Easy, gain her trust………."

Ok im done for now hope you enjoyed this chapter see you all next time.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey people not much talking I'll just start the story.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Surrender to me (thoughts)

Chapter 8

Team 7 gathered at the bridge, once again waiting for their late teacher. Naruto

asked Sakura out and she refused. Then, Sakura asked Sasuke out and he refused.

Mya silently watched the failed attempts at courting. (POOF!) "Hey Team."

"AHHH!!! STOP DOING THAT!!!" "OK, you all have a mission that will last

about a month." "Aw man." Kakashi ignored Naruto's whining. "But this mission is

very different from all your other ones; It's a Two-man cell mission." "What do you

mean sensei?" Sakura asked. "It means that I will split your into teams of two and

you will each complete 4 missions." "Awwww man." Naruto whined again only to

be ignored. "Ok, let's see Sakura….." (Sigh) A whole month with Sasuke-kun; It's a

Dream come true!) "…..You're with Naruto……." "YES!" (NOOOOOO!)

"……and Mya you're with Sasuke." The new found team stayed silent. "Now I

suggest you go get ready because you leave early." "Exactly how early, kakashi-

Sensei?" "About 3 a.m." "What?!?!?!" Naruto and Sakura yelled. "See you later!"

(POOF!) and kakashi was gone. "Man! This sucks!" Naruto complained. (But, on

the plus side I get to be with Sakura-chan. YAY!!!) (Why me?) Sakura thought. At

3a.m; Team 7 arrived at the designated meeting place to meet their teacher for

Further instructions. "(yawn) Im soooo sllleeeeepy." Sakura was becoming slightly

Irritated by Naruto's constant whining "Shut-up Naruto!!!!" she screeched.

"Grr…Sakura stop your yelling." Sasuke muttered in annoyance. At around seven,

(POOf!) "Good mourning, team." "Grrrr!!! Stupid sensei! You're late!" "SHUT-UP

NARUTO!!!!!" (BAM!!!!) After Naruto stopped his bloody nose and Sakura calmed

down; Kakashi handed each team 4 scrolls. "Each scroll contains the instructions for

each mission." They all listened carefully while trying not to nod off. "After your

done come to the training grounds and wait for me." "You must collect a certain

Item from each mission to pass." They all nodded. "Ok your all set; Sakura and

Naruto, you travel east; Mya and Sasuke, you travel west."

"Yes, sensei."

"Alright, Kakashi-sensei believe it!"

"Hn."

"Alright."

"Good luck to you all." (POOF!) and Kakashi was gone.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

See you next chapter


	9. Chapter 9

Hey people not much talking I'll just start the story.

Surrender to me (thoughts)

Chapter 9

Day1: Mya and Sasuke

Mya and Sasuke began their journey west towards their first Destination,

beginning in the woods. Both shinobi were very quiet and it didn't take long

for nightfall to come. "It's too dark to travel anymore, let's set up camp."

Mya agreed and began to unpack the necessary supplies. "I'll go look for

firewood." Sasuke stated and walked away. When he returned, Mya was

asleep at the base of a tree. "Hn, she shouldn't let her guard down so easily."

Sasuke got closer and noticed deep bags under her eyes. (She doesn't get

enough sleep?) At that moment Mya started shivering. (Hmm, she's cold)

Sasuke went to his bag and retrieved a blanket bearing the uchiha symbol,

from it. He gently placed it over her sleeping form. Mya immediately

stopped shivering and her face softened. Sasuke continued to stare at her.

(She looks nice when she's not scowling all the time.) He stared at her a

Little while longer, and then went to start a fire. (Sleep well) he whispered.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) Mya awoke the next mourning feeling a little more rested. Looking down, She

noticed the Uchiha blanket covering her. Then, she noticed the sleeping Uchiha boy

In front of her. "Well, well look at Mr. Never Let His Guard Down." She couldn't

help but laugh at the sight. For the short time she knew him, Mya realized that

Sasuke was one not to let his weaknesses show; something she herself learned not to

do." So, seeing him looking so vulnerable was quite amusing. She grabbed the

blanket and placed it over Sasuke and began to start breakfast. Later,Sasuke was awakened

by the strong smell of fish; He sat up to see Mya holding two fish over a fire. "Oh,

You're up, hungry?" She asked in her usual indifferent voice. Sasuke nodded. "It'll

be ready in a minute." When Mya finished cooking, the two ninja silently sat down to eat.

"Thanks." Sasuke mumbled. "Your welcome." Mya mumbled back. The two then

went back to eating in silence. "Hey." Mya called. Sasuke looked up. "Last night

You gave me your blanket so…….." Mya turned her head "Ummm…….thanks."

She finally blurted out. Sasuke nodded. "Don't mention it." ))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Sasuke pulled his bag over his shoulders once he made sure he had all his materials. "Ready?"

Mya nodded as she put her own bag over her shoulders. Sasuke pulled out the first scroll and

skimmed through the directions. "Our first mission is to get a orange scroll from the town of

Wiioko." "Alright, let's go." The two then took off into the trees, in search of the town. )))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

ok i know, Wiioko? Not really hard to figure out where i got that from huh? so as always see you

next chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey people not much talking I'll just start the story.

Surrender to me (thoughts)

Chapter 10

In the town of Wiioko, in the abandoned manga shop; Mya and Sasuke searched

Aimlessly for the orange scroll. "Found it." Sasuke stated. "Good, let's go." Mya

Leaned against a dusty shelf, causing it to shake; spilling a box of dust all over her.

Sasuke chuckled. "You have poor reflexes." "Shut-up!" she spat back, trying her

best to dust herself off. Sasuke only continued to chuckle at the dust-covered girl.

"Err, let's just go!" "Fine, just try not to bump into a tree or something." "Shut-up!"

The two left the village and took off into the trees towards their next destination.

"Our next place is the village of Daodow, to retrieve a black package." "Hn." Sasuke

Frowned, when he sensed the presence of others; he knew right then that they would

be getting some unwanted company. "Listen, I sense someone tailing us." "I know, I

hear them; you take the scroll and I'll-" "NO!" Sasuke interrupted. "Listen, if we are

too, complete this mission we have to work to together or were dead." Mya looked

at Sasuke for a moment and then nodded. "Good, now I have a plan……………"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

'ARRGH! ; Where are they?!?!" Ninja A fumed. He and Ninjas B and C had been

Tailing the Mya and Sasuke until the two disappeared. "Wait! There's the girl!"

Ninja A and C looked where Ninja B was pointing, and sure enough there was Mya

Running across the forest floor carrying the scroll. "Let's get her!!!" Ninja A

Immediately pulled out a kunai, while Ninja C and B did the same, But before they

could attack, all three ninja felt immense pain as they were slowly burned to death

by Sasuke's fireball jutsu. "Heh, losers." Mya turned around just in time to dodge

the pile of burning ninja falling to the ground. She looked up to see Sasuke standing

In a tree with a pleased smirk on his face. "We Succeeded." Sasuke said as he

Jumped down from the tree and extended his hand. "Yeah, we did." Mya replied,

While taking his hand and shaking it. 'Now let's go, teammate." Sasuke stood

Dumbfounded for a moment but then quickly caught up with his "Teammate" as

They headed off towards their next destination.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

See you next chapter Sayonara!


	11. Chapter 11

Hey people not much talking I'll just start the story.

Surrender to me (thoughts)

Chapter 11

Day 1: Naruto and Sakura

Naruto and Sakura, having just retrieved the item from their first mission, were

Currently being chased by 3 enemy ninja. The ninja were beginning to quickly close

in. "Naruto, we have no choice but to split-up!" Naruto agreed. "Ok, you take the

Scroll and meet me at the campsite." "OK, let's go!" The two split-up, Sakura went

Left and Naruto went right. Sakura made it to a big tree and hid in its big branches.

"(Pant) (Pant) Im safe." "Not quite, little girl." Sakura tensed when she sensed the

Presence of the enemy ninja above her. "Now, give us the scroll." "Never." "Ok,

then DIE!" The tree ninja threw their kunai and shuriken at Sakura. Sakura closed

her eyes, waiting for the painful impact, but it never came. She looked up into the

smiling blue eyes of Naruto, the three ninja lay unconscious on the ground.

"N-naruto?" Sakura barely said her teammate's name as if not believing he was

actually there. "Are you alright Sakura?" she nodded. "Good." "Naruto….you're

Bleeding." Naruto touched his face. "Oh, I guess I am." He went to wipe the blood

away, but Sakura stopped him. "Don't touch it, you'll only infect the wound, let me

do it." Sakura got some bandages and iodine and began to clean the wound, Naruto

stood very still. "Thank-you, Sakura." Sakura nodded. (Hmm, maybe Naruto isn't as

much of a nuisance as I thought. He did save me.) "Thanks for saving me, Naruto."

Naruto smiled. "Anytime."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I know, short chapter but some chapters may be short and im not going in to detail

about every mission they do I just gonna skip to the last one

See you next chapter Sayonara!


	12. Chapter 12

Hey people, not much talking I'll just start the chapter.

Surrender To Me by Animeboyslover

Chapter 12

Both teams finished 3 out of 4 of their missions; over the weeks, both teams softened up to each other.

To be more specific, Naruto and Sakura became closer; Naruto not being as loud as he used to be and

Sakura's insults were at a minimum. Sasuke and Mya also were becoming friendlier towards each other.

Sasuke lightened up a bit and started calling Mya by her name and Mya softened up and actually smiled

every now and then. The two were on their way to the Land of Waves; this time to retrieve an orange scroll.

"Ready?" Sasuke asked, while opening the door to an abandoned cottage containing 20 enemy ninja and the

desired scroll. "Always." Mya replied.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((20 dead ninja and a retrieved scroll later)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Finally, were done." Mya stated, The two ninja just finished their fourth mission and were on their way

back to konoha. "Yea." Sasuke replied. "Let's go home." **"I don't think so."** Both ninja tensed at the sound

of the mysterious voice.** "You're both coming with me."** Then everything went black……………………(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Sasuke woke up to find himself chained to a wall in a shabby-looking hut. (Where am I? where's Mya?)

"Oh Sasuke-kun, your awake." Sasuke looked up at Kabuto staring at him. "Did you have a nice nap?"

"Shut-up! Where's Mya?!" "Well, if you just told me to shut-up, how am I going to tell you?" Kabuto said

with a smirk. Sasuke was beginning to lose his temper. "Enough of your games! Tell me where she is!" This

made Kabuto's smirk grow even bigger. "She is in the bedroom with Orochimaru-sama; it seems the two

know each other from long ago." Sasuke's eyes widened. (How does Mya know Orochimaru?)(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Mya woke up to find herself on a bed in a small and somewhat vacant room. Before she could try to find out

Where she was, a familiar voice called her name. "Mya, how long has it been?" Mya turned to see

Orochimaru walk into the room. "YOU!" Mya tried to push herself off the bed, but her hands were tied to

The headboard. "You don't want to leave so soon now do you? We have so much to catch up on." Orochimaru

stared at her with a rather lustful look in his eyes. "The only thing I want to catch up on is killing you!" Mya

spat back. Orochimaru laughed. "Awwww, are you still mad at me?" Mya only glared at the snake man.

"Tell me Mya, Do you still have those mementos from our "activity"? Before Mya could answer,

Orochimaru ripped her shirt to shreds exposing the long jagged scars on her neck, arms, and stomach.

"Delicious." Orochimaru sneered as he ran his fingers down her stomach, causing Mya to shiver in disgust.

"These marks prove that you belong to me." Orochimaru continued to rub the scars with a lustful glint in his

eye. "Who else would have you? Your still nothing; although, you have filled out quite nicely." Orochimaru

smirked as he continued to stare lustfully at Mya. "Perhaps we should do our little "activity" again."

Orochimaru licked the inside of Mya's ear then moved down to her neck, before he could go any further,

Sasuke busted into the room and flung at kunai at Orochimaru. "Get off of her!" Sasuke demanded.

Orochimaru snickered. "Ok, another time then; I'll see you both later." In a puff of smoke Orochimaru

Disappeared. Sasuke cursed under his breath and went to untie his teammate. "You alright?" Mya didn't

answer; she simply turned her back to him and walked out the bedroom door. "Let's go, I need a new shirt."

The two found their bags and left the shabby cottage. They remained silently as they made their way back to

The path leading to Konoha. Sasuke looked at Mya out the corner of his eye; she looked fine except for her

Trembling shoulders. "Hey, you ok?" "Im Fine." She replied.

"Don't lie."

"I said Im fine." Sasuke began to get annoyed; He moved in front of Mya, blocking her path. "You are not

Fine, I can see it in your eyes; now tell me what is wrong with you!" Mya then, got annoyed.

(A/N: Warning: Incoming female outburst) "Who the hell do you think you are?!?!?! You don't know

anything about me!!!!!!!" Sasuke stared in disbelief as Mya continued her outburst. "Im not one of those

Ditzy fan girls of yours that are just dying to sleep with you! Im not some girl you can just sweet talk into

your bed!" Sasuke's eyes got as big as dinner plates. "Im not falling for it, not again!" Mya immediately

covered her mouth, she said too much. "What do you mean "Not again"?" Mya shook her head. "Nothing,

Let's just go." Sasuke grabbed Mya and turned her to face him. "No, tell me now." Mya was hesitant. "Why

should I?" Sasuke's cheeks turned a slight pink. "Because, Im your teammate and your friend." He

mumbled. Mya looked into Sasuke's eyes, searching for even the littlest hint of deception, she found none.

"(Sigh) sit down." Sasuke did what was asked and Mya did the same. "Fine, I'll tell you everything."

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((CLIFFHANGER))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Ok, if anybody is lost Mya and Sasuke are in friendship status ok? Oh, and to help with understanding the next chapter: pretend there are ninja villages in America ok? The next chapter is a NO FLAME ZONE

So if you wanna flame me, take it somewhere else!

Sayonara for now!


	13. Chapter 13

Ok people only a few more chaps to go so bear with me. Any way, this chapter is strictly a **NO FLAMES **

**ZONE!!!! **So, if anybody wants to be a butt face and flame me, then there going to have to be a butt face

Someplace else! So nah nah! (Sticks tongue out at flamers)

Sasuke: butt face? Is that the best you can do?

ABL: Ummm super butt face?

Sasuke: (rolls eyes in annoyance) try this: Hey all you asses that want to flame this chapter you better stick a

dick in it and take it somewhere else!

ABL: Sasuke! That is mean!

Sasuke: but effective

ABL: …………… no comment………..on with the fic……………

Surrender To Me by Animeboyslover

Chapter 13

"I lived in a small village in my home country; not many people knew about it but, it was the home of

Many great ninja. Sasuke listened intently to Mya's story; his eyes never leaving hers. "My parents were no

exception; actually they were 2 of few top ninja." "I was the youngest of three but my parents loved us all

the same; everything was fine until **he** came." Mya tensed but continued her story. "At the time he took on

the form of a teenage boy, so we didn't see him as a threat." He said he lost his family and was in great

danger; my parents being very kind, took him in." "I trusted him, I even…………." Sasuke swore he saw

tears form in Mya's eyes. "………….Fell in love with him." She finished. "I was a fool; one night, I

decided to confess my love to him but I ended up hearing him talking to an enemy ninja about stealing my

village's sacred scroll." "Naturally I tried to stop him but he was too strong and then he……….." Mya

turned away unable to finish the sentence. "He stole my innocence." She finally confessed, the tears now

falling down her face. Sasuke's eyes widened. "The same night he murdered my family and the entire

village and left with the only one's who choose to join him." "If that traveling ninja wouldn't have found

me, I'd have probably killed myself." Sasuke sat there speechless, not knowing what to say. "Mya, Im

sorry." Was all he could manage. "I-t's ok im ok now." Sasuke gently wrapped his arms around her. Mya

stiffened at the surprise embrace. "Sasuke, w-what are you doing?" Sasuke ignored her question and stroked

her back soothingly. "The rule of becoming a ninja is to never show one's emotions, but right now don't be a

Ninja, be a person and cry." Mya clutched Sasuke's shirt tightly as loud sobs racked her body. Sasuke only

Held her tighter and rubbed small circles across her back while whispering encouraging words in her ear

until she fell asleep.

(A/N: holds up a sign that says "awww"))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Mya awakened the next morning feeling better than she did in a long time. She noticed she was moving but

Her feet weren't on the ground. Upon further inspection, she realized that she was being carried piggy-back

style on her teammate's back. "Sasuke?" "Oh, you're up, fell better?" Sasuke asked in his usual indifferent

tone; but inside he felt other wise. "Yea, Im fine."

"Good."

"U-umm Sasuke?"

"Yea?"

"You can put me down now." Sasuke stopped and set her down gently. The two walked down the path in

silence. Both with so many questions in their minds.(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Sayonara for now! (REMEMBER NO FLAMES ONLY PRAISE!!!!!!!! Please.)


	14. Chapter 14

Surrender To Me by Animeboyslover

Chapter 14

Naruto and Sakura were also on their way back to Konoha; the two also had just finished their fourth

Mission but without any trouble. "(Phew!) Were finally done!" Sakura beamed. "Yeah, Im definitely ready

to be home now." Naruto agreed. Sakura turned and looked at Naruto; she had to admit that this past month

was ok. (Except for the whole having to fight enemy ninja the whole time thing) He was still his usual loud,

Goofy, unpredictable self, but he became a bit more mature." He was a lot more calm and quieter. Sakura

Wouldn't admit it but she liked this new change. "What are you looking at Sakura-chan? Is there something

on my face?" Sakura smiled and shook her head. "No Naruto, you look good." Naruto smiled back and they

Continued on their way.

MYASASUKEMYASASUKEMYASASUKEMYASASUKEMYASASUKEMYASASUKEMYASSUKE

Mya and Sasuke stayed silent all the way to the gates of Konoha. At that moment, Naruto and Sakura were

walking up to the gates as well. "Hey! Sasuke! Mya! How'd you do?" "Fine dobe, what about you?" Naruto

ignored the insult. "Sakura and I did great!" "HN, whatever." Sasuke turned his attention back to Mya, who

Remained silent the whole time. **"Well done! You all pass!" **Kakashi appeared in a puff of smoke before

His students. Sakura smiled, Naruto cheered, Sasuke and Mya said nothing. "Now, if you don't mind, can

you give me your items?" Naruto and Sakura pulled out four boxes, Sasuke and Mya pulled out and handed

Kakashi four scrolls. "Ahh, well done kids." "Kakashi-sensei, what exactly did you send us to get? New

Weapons and Jutsu scrolls?" Kakashi smiled behind his mask "Not quite, Sakura? Why don't you look for?

Yourselves?" Kakashi then handed Mya and Sasuke back the scrolls. Sasuke and Mya began opening scrolls

While Naruto and Sakura begin opening boxes. "WHAT?!?!?!?!?!" They all screamed in unison. Kakashi

clasped his hands over his ears. "Is something wrong?" Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Mya were all furious.

"All these boxes are full of snacks!!!!!"

"Yes, there my favorites." Sasuke opened one scroll and paled. "T-t-these scrolls are are-!" "There the

Original copies of Icha Icha Paradise volumes one through four in scroll form before they went into editing."

Kakashi finished for Sasuke. "B-but what about all those ninja we had to fight?!" Naruto asked, still in

Shock. "You probably didn't pay." Kakashi simply stated. That did it for team seven. "Kakashi……."

Sasuke stated, his voice shaking with deep rage. "Well, that's my queue see-ya!" Kakashi then disappeared

With his items in a puff of smoke, leaving his enraged students behind. "(Sigh) Im going home now."

Saskura declared and began to walk away. "Hey Sakura-chan! Wait up! I'll walk you home." Naruto began

to run after Sakura, leaving Sasuke and Mya to themselves. Sasuke started to walk off, when he felt a tug on

His arm. He turned to Mya staring at him. "Listen Sasuke, Im sorry about that thing in the forests and-"

"Don't worry about it." Sasuke interrupted. "Yeah, well thanks for you know… helping me." "Your

welcome." Sasuke walked away, leaving Mya to wonder if she really hated Sasuke as much as she thought.

Sayonara for now!


	15. Chapter 15

Surrender To Me by Animeboyslover

Chapter 15

Months passed since that 1-month mission and every thing was almost back to normal. Naruto and

Sakura were getting along and Sasuke and Mya became friends. They still went on D-ranked missions and

Kakashi was still kakashi. It was a normal day of training for team 7; after awhile Kakashi dismissed them.

Sakura started off home. "Hey Sakura, wait up!" Sasuke turned to Naruto running up to her. "What is it

Naruto? Naruto's face turned serious. "Listen Sakura, I know you've turned me down lots of times, but

would you go out with me? It doesn't even have to be a date; we could just go out like friends." Sakura

looked into Naruto's pleading blue eyes. "Sure, I can do that." Naruto stared in disbelief. "R-really?" "Yes,

Is Saturday ok?" "YAHOO!!!! Yes! Saturday is great!!!" Sakura smiled at Naruto's display of happiness.

(Maybe it won't be so bad) she thought. (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Later that day, after her teammates had gone; Mya remained on the training grounds occupying her time.

Then, it began to rain. (Great, just what I needed.) Mya began to run through the forest towards her home.

By the time she made it out of the forests, the rain had gotten harder and her house was all the way across

town. (sigh I'll never make it home, I better find shelter before I get sick.) Looking around she noticed

that she was near Sasuke's house; against her judgment, she ran up to the door and knocked. Sasuke, having

just stepped out of the shower, answered the door. He found a soaking wet Mya on his doorstep shivering

madly. "Mya, what are you doing here?" "Can I answer that question when im not soaking wet in the rain?"

Sasuke stepped aside and allowed the wet girl to enter his home. "Thank you." "No problem, you can go

take a shower and I'll find you some clothes to borrow." Mya turned red. "N-no that's ok, I'll air dry." "No,

You'll catch a cold." Mya still refused to move. "OK, Have it your way." Sasuke lifted Mya up bridal style

and carried her towards the bathroom. "Hey! What are you doing?! Put me down!" "Stop squirming or I'll

drop you." Mya squirmed a little more, but then stopped once she realized it was no use and allowed herself

to be carried to the bathroom. Sasuke gently set her down and closed the bathroom door behind him, leaving

Mya to take a shower. Once she was done, Mya noticed a clean pair of shorts and a T-shirt waiting for her.

She quickly put then on and left the bathroom in search of the Uchiha. She found him down stairs waiting

for her. "Thanks for the clothes." She mumbled. "Your welcome." "ACHOO!" Mya wiped her red nose.

"Sounds like your sick." "No Im fine. ACHOO!" Sasuke smirked and fixed her a cup of tea. "Thanks." Mya

slowly sipped her tea till she was down and got up from the table. "Thanks for the tea and stuff, I should go

now; Im sure the rain let up-!" KABOOM!!!! At that moment the sky decided to let loose an even heavier

downpour upon the village. "You're not going anywhere, unless you want to die." Sasuke stated. "Shit!"

Mya looked outside at the terrible storm going on. "Guess you'll have to stay here." Mya turned to the

Uchiha in defeat. "(sigh) Fine, I'll sleep here on the couch." "No, you may have my bed and I will sleep

here."

"No you will not, I will."

"No, I will."

"NO! I will!"

"OK, I have an Idea, let's both sleep in my bed."

Mya was too stunned to reply or even stop the Uchiha from dragging her to his room.

Sayonara for now! SUMMMER RULES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	16. Chapter 16

Surrender To Me by Animeboyslover

Chapter 16

Mya watched nervously as the Uchiha retrieved an extra pillow form his closet, placed it on the bed, and

Pulled back one side of the covers; waiting for her to get in. Mya hesitated, and then slowly eased into the

bed. Sasuke pulled the covers on her and retreated to his side of the bed. "Don't worry; I'll stay on my side

of the bed." Sasuke turned out the bedside lamp and turned over. Mya turned over as well and allowed sleep

to claim her…………

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Dream))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((( _Mya watched in horror as her village slowly burned to the ground. Dead bodies were slowly catching fire, _

_Buildings becoming nothing but ash. "Beautiful isn't it?" Mya turned around to face Orochimaru. "You!" _

_Orochimaru only smirked. Mya threw a punch, but Orochimaru easily grabbed her hand and squeezed it _

_causing Mya to lower herself in pain. "Still weak and good-for-nothing." Orochimaru continued to crush _

_Mya's hand. "AHH!!!!!!!" Mya screamed. Orochimaru laughed evilly. "This is fun, but im afraid I can't _

_stay and play." Orochimaru kicked Mya in the stomach. "But don't worry, my minion would be more than _

_happy to play with you; isn't that right Sasuke?" Sasuke emerged from the shadows sporting the same smirk _

_as Orochimaru. "Have fun." Sasuke nodded and Orochimaru disappeared, leaving the two teens to_

_themselves. In a flash Sasuke had Mya pinned to the ground, and began ripping off her clothes. "Sasuke _

_stop!" Sasuke smirked and continued disposing of her clothes. Mya was crying now. "Sasuke, please stop." _

_But no matter how much she begged and pleaded and struggled, Sasuke would not stop……………_

DremOverdreamoverdreamoverdreamoverdreamoverdreamoverdreamoverdreamoverdreamoverdreamoverd

Sasuke awakened to the sound of crying, he turned and looked Mya. She was crying and shaking

Uncontrollably in her sleep. Sasuke gently shook her and called her name. "Mya wake up!" Mya eyes

quickly snapped open and frantically looked around. Once she realized where she was, she calmed down.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked clearly concerned. Mya turned her back to him. "Nothing, just a bad dream,

Im fine." "What was it about?" Mya tensed. "I dreamed about my village being destroyed and some bad

people were there." "Orochimaru?" Mya nodded. "Who else?" Mya refused to look Sasuke in the eye as the

tears formed in her eyes and began to fall. "You." She finally admitted. Sasuke was afraid to ask (even if he

wouldn't admit it) his next question. "What was I doing?" Sasuke could now hear Mya's cries. "I-i-i begged

for you to s-s-stop but you just kept…………" Mya refused to finish but Sasuke already knew what she

meant. He scooted closer and wrapped his arms around the trembling girl. Mya flinched then relaxed into the

embrace. "Mya, you know that I would never do anything to hurt you." "I know but it was so real and-!"

"Shhhh." Mya stop talking when Sasuke's finger pressed against her lips. "It's alright now." Sasuke cupped

Mya's face in his hands and pressed his lips against hers.

Ok pop quiz: can anyone tell me what's they think is going to happen next chapter? Here's a hint it's intimate anyway g2g Sayonara for now! SUMMMER RULES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	17. Chapter 17

You know I wasn't planning on writing today because I was supposed to go to the movies with some friends but they canceled on me oh well.

Surrender To Me by Animeboyslover

Chapter 17

Mya kissed Sasuke back with just as much desperation as he did her. She gasped when she felt a wet

muscle going across her bottom lip. After registering that it was Sasuke's tongue, she opened her mouth and

allowed him entrance. Sasuke took no haste in exploring the female Nin's warm cavern, savoring her exotic

sweet taste. After what felt like hours but where only mere minutes, the two pulled apart for some much

needed air. Once they had enough air, they two indulged in another intense make-out session. Sasuke gently

Laid the girl down as they continued to kiss, trapping her between they bed and his own body. He slowly

broke the kiss and looked into Mya's eyes, searching for any hint of fear or regret. When he found none, he

captured her lips into another kiss. Mya hands slowly made their way onto Sasuke's chest, roaming down till

they reached the hem of Sasuke's shirt. Getting the message, Sasuke quickly pulled of his shirt and resumed

the kissing. Mya gently traced her fingers across Sasuke's well-muscled torso, earning shivers and moans

from said boy. Deciding that this was not fair, Sasuke gently lifted Mya's shirt from her body, revealing two

large breasts. Mya blushed and tried to cover herself as much as she could, Sasuke smiled and gently

removed Mya's hands from her body. He leaned down, covering Mya's breasts with his own chest, he began

nipping and sucking at her neck, causing Mya to mewl and squeak in satisfaction. "You're beautiful." he

whispered in her ear, sending shivers down Mya's spine. "Don't hide your body from me." Sasuke began

planting butterfly kisses from her ear, to her neck, to her collar-bone, and steadily getting lower……. "I

want to see, touch, and taste **all** of you." Mya blushed at the comment causing Sasuke to smirk before taking

her left nipple into his mouth. Mya arched her back, causing her breast to go deeper into Sasuke's mouth.

Sasuke replied by lightly biting and sucking on the slowly hardening muscle. Sasuke reached for the other

nipple and began pinching and pulling it just as he was doing to the other one with his mouth. Mya

continued to arch her back into the touches and rewarded Sasuke with throaty moans dripping with lust that

made his member harden. Once he thought they were hard enough, Sasuke gently pulled away, causing Mya

to groan in protest. Sasuke chuckled and slowly removed the girl's shorts, revealing her woman hood in the

moonlight. Sasuke gently pushed a finger into the tight opening, causing Mya to gasp at the unexpected

Intrusion. Sasuke immediately stopped and gave her a worried expression, she immediately relaxed her

Expression, signaling him to continue. Sasuke slowly pushed his finger all the way in. Once, she was relaxed

a little; Sasuke began a slow rhythm, pushing his finger in and out of her. Mya squirmed at the weird

sensation, but allowed Sasuke to insert another finger and she began to get used to it. Sasuke began to add a

third finger and quickened his pace. Mya whimpers of discomfort turned into moans of pleasure as Sasuke

hit something deep inside her. Sasuke could feel his member tighten painfully in his shorts as he watched the

sight before him. Mya's legs were wide, allowing Sasuke's fingers to enter her, her plump swollen lips were

producing jumbled versions of Sasuke's name and harsh breaths. He slowly pulled his fingers out earning a

glazed over glare form Mya. "Don't worry, we're not done." Sasuke purred in her ear while quickly ridding

himself of his shorts. He spread her legs and pulled her into his lap. "Ready?" Mya nodded and Sasuke gently

pushed himself into the tight opening. Mya let out a shaky breath and dug her nails deep into Sasuke's back.

Sasuke growled as he felt the blood run down his back. "Sorry." Mya breathed out. "It's…….ok." Mya

forced herself to relax and pushed herself down onto Sasuke's entire length. Sasuke let out a strangled moan.

"Sasuke………move…..please." Sasuke nodded and began a slow pace searching for that one spot that

would make Mya see stars. "Ahh! Sasuke right there!" (_Found it!) _Sasuke switched positions so that Mya

was sitting completely on his lap and began a faster pace, making sure to hit that spot over and over again.

"Sas….ke" Mya was now clinging to Sasuke's neck, spreading her legs wider to give Sasuke more access.

"Mya……." Sasuke gasped as he began quickening his pace. "Sasuke!" Mya began trembling and Sasuke

could feel her walls began to close around him. "Sas….im gonna……" "I ……know." Sasuke clutched the

Trembling girls hips and quickened his pace. "SASUKE!!!!!!!" Mya screamed as she came. Sasuke

continued to thrust into the female Nin until he came seconds later. Sasuke fell back onto the bed, taking

Mya with him. Both ninja struggled to catch their breath while riding out the last few waves of their

Orgasms. "I…….love you." Sasuke managed to get out while catching his breath. Mya sat up quickly and

looked at Sasuke in disbelief. "What did you say?!?!?!" Sasuke smiled, a genuine smile and kissed Mya on

the forehead. "I said I love you." Mya eyes welled up with tears and she clung to Sasuke desperately. "N-no

one's e-e-ever s-said that to m-me." Mya said between sobs. Sasuke embraced the girl tighter and gently

kissed the girl over and over again. "I love you." (kiss) "I love you." (kiss) "I love you." (kiss) The two fell

into a peaceful sleep, with those three words whispered between them with truth to it ever time.

_I love you_

_I love you_

_I love you……………._

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) Ok hope you guys liked this chapter. I lost the book I wrote this in so I had to wing it. Anyway the next

chapter is the last. This is my first lemon so please be gentle, I hope I did ok. Well sayonara for now

SUMMER RULES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	18. Chapter 18

Surrender To Me by Animeboyslover

Chapter 18

Mya was awakened by the sun streaming through the window onto her face. "Grrrr………..stupid

Sun….." She pulled the covers over her head and turned back into a warm embrace. Mya's eye popped

open. "What the….!" Mya sat up in the bed to see Sasuke's naked sleeping form. "We didn't!" She looked

down and noticed she was naked as well. "We did." "Yes we did." Mya turned to Sasuke staring up at her

smirking. "You mean we-!" "Yes, we made love." Sasuke finished. "And you-!" "I said I love you, while

kissing you over and over." Mya blushed beet red. "And you-!" "And I meant every word of it." Sasuke

finished. Mya stared in shock. "You did?" "Yes." Sasuke tucked a stray hair behind her ear and kissed her

Forehead. "I did." Mya smiled. "Your smile is beautiful." Mya blushed. "Your blush makes you cute." Mya

pushed Sasuke out of the bed. Sasuke laughed. They two spent the rest of the mourning in bed exchanging

kisses and just enjoying each others company.

AWWWAWWWAWWWAWWAWWWAWWWAWWWAWWWAWWWAWWWAWWWAWWWAW

Eventually, the two decided to get out of bed, after a quick shower together; Mya decided to go home to get

changed. Mya walked down the streets of Konoha with a smile on her face. **"How's my favorite slut?"** Mya

whipped around and saw no one. **"Up here!"** Mya looked up just in time to dodge Orochimaru's kunai. "Did

you and Sasuke have fun?" "You sick freak!" "Aww, im jealous, you never screamed my name like that."

Mya clenched her teeth in anger. "Hmm. Maybe I should see if you will scream my name right now."

Orochimaru winced when a kunai made contact with his hand. **"DON'T.YOU.TOUCH.HER!"** Sasuke

jumped down from the tree he was perched on standing in front of Mya. "Touch her and you die." "Really?"

Orochimaru sneered. Sasuke blinked and he was gone. "Sasuke!" Sasuke turned to see Orochimaru holding

Mya in a tree. "Come get her Uchiha." Orochimaru sneered. While Orochimaru was distracted Mya stabbed

Orochimaru with a kunai hidden in her shoe. "AHH!! Why you little-!!!" This outburst gave Sasuke enough

time to prepare a fire ball jutsu. "MYA DUCK!" Mya ducked down as Sasuke blew the fireball into

Orochimaru's face." "Heh, gotcha." When the smoke cleared all that was left was a burned doll. (1)

"Damnit!" Sasuke cursed. "We'll get him one day." Mya reassured. "Yeah, we will, together." Sasuke added

Mya smiled and hugged her new boyfriend. (A/N: I know corny much.)

The two ninja walked to The Ramen Shop (A/N: I forgot how to spell the shop's name gomen!) in search

of their teammates. "Sasuke! Mya! The two turned to see Naruto and Sakura enjoying ramen together.

"Hello Naruto, Sakura." "Hi Sasuke-kun, Mya-kun." "Hey, Sasuke-teme, Mya; what's up? Sauske put his

arm around Mya and pulled her close. "Does this answer your question?, Sorry Sakura." "Oh, that's ok

Sasuke-kun I'll have Naruto here to help me deal with the heart break." "What?!?!!" Sasuke gasped. "When

did this happen? "Well, Naruto asked me out on another date and finally broke me down, I said yes."

"We ended up having a great time. " Naruto finished. "After a couple more dates, I asked Sakura to be my

Girlfriend." "Well I am happy for both of you." Mya assured. "Thank-you Mya-kun, same to you." "So

Mya, what do you say we go back to my house and continue what we did last night." Sasuke sneered, while

wrapping his arms around Mya's waist. "Hah! I don't think so." "I don't think so, you will surrender to me."

Sasuke replied with a smirk. Mya wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck and gently kissed his lips. "I

Already have."

The end.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) Ok, that's it after many months it's finally done. /(1)-I was afraid some people would be very angry if I killed Orochimaru so easily.

Sasuke: Finally

ABL: Oh Mya! (Mya walks in) Mya: yes?

ABL: please take care of sasuke for me please!

Mya: (evil glint) with pleasure (pulls out a whip and chains)

Sasuke: shit………. (Is dragged off into a dark room)

ABL: anyway see you next story! Sayonara for now!

SUMMER RULES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
